My Wish is Your Command
by Christy C
Summary: Edge and Lita's wedding rolls around and Matt decides he is going to object, but Kane gets there first. Matt makes a simple command after the final fight and Lita realizes something. LitaxMatt Oneshot


"….may he speak now or forever hold his peace." The priest, 'Pedro' finished slowly. No one liked how Edge and Lita were making a complete and total mockery of churches and weddings, as you could tell from the loud boos of the audience. Before Pedro could continue, Matt Hardy's theme blasted from the speakers, the only thing louder were the deafening cheers of the audience. No one really cared that he was supposed to be fired. The theme played for a few minutes, before the cheers turned to confused mutters and Edge and Lita started laughing.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you at the reception." Edge laughed, waving for the priest to continue. Pedro sighed, but continued none the less.

"If there is truly no one who objects….." the priest paused again to give anyone who wanted to object the chance, "then-" he was interrupted by Matt Hardy's theme again. The audience didn't know what to do, there was a mix of boos from those who thought it was Edge's doing and cheers from those who had faith that it was actually Matt. The rated R superstar turned around and glared in annoyance, while Lita just sighed.

"You guys, I said play the theme once. I already saw the crowd's weak hope and had a chance to laugh at it." Edge sighed and turned back around, ignoring the loud boos being thrown at him.

"This is just sickening." Jerry 'The King' Lawler snorted.

"No, no Edge, I told them to play it again." A voice came through the microphone right before Matt Hardy walked out onto the ramp. Lita gasped and spun around, shaking her head in disbelief. Edge also gasped and looked at Matt, horrified, obviously wishing said Hardy would disappear. The audience had gone insane the moment they had heard Matt's voice and were still cheering.

"Matt Hardy is actually here!" Jerry gasped.

"Stopping a wedding, perhaps?" Michael Cole tittered in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you were fired." Edge sneered at Matt.

"True enough." Matt nodded and shrugged, "But-" he gasped and cut himself off, "Lita! Behind you!" he exclaimed. Lita spun around on instinct, looking down into the leering face of Kane. She screamed as he pulled her down and under the ring. Edge made a dive to attempt to grab her, but didn't reach there in time. The audience gasped.

"Oh my god! It's Kane!" Jerry pointed out the obvious.

"He just popped his head up through the ring and grabbed Lita!" Michael gasped. Edge gaped at the Lita sized hole in the ring while Matt ran up and slid into the ring, crouching down beside Edge.

"Are you going to save her?!" Matt shouted at him furiously.

"As if! I'm not risking my ass against Kane, just for Lita!" Edge shouted, looking at Matt as if he was insane. Matt snarled wildly at him as the audience gasped and booed.

"Just for Lita?!" he repeated loudly. "No! You know what I don't have time for this argument right now!" he exclaimed, lowering himself into the hole. The audience gasped again and then broke into wild cheers. Edge gasped as well and attempted to see into the hole.

"We can't see what's going on, but Matt Hardy just went in after Kane and Lita!" Michael narrated. The crowd was silent to se if they could hear anything. After a silent minute everyone heard Lita scream.

"You monster!" she screeched. "Matt!" she yelled in a more worried tone.

"Get out of here Lita!" Matt ordered, yelling and ducking the wood Kane tried to hit him with again. He was already hit across the head in a long, but not to deep cut across his forehead. No one could see the injury, but everyone could here the yelling. Lita started to object quietly, no one could here, but Matt was quick to cut her off.

"No buts! Get the fuck out of here Lita!" Matt yelled and Lita complied quickly. A few seconds later, Lita heaved herself up and out of the ring. Edge kneeled and helped her out. Lita jumped up, looking horror –stricken. The audience cheered her on.

"Matt, b-blood, forehead, Kane, wood, hit!" Lita exclaimed. She was so horror filled she couldn't even form full sentences. "We have to help him!" she finally managed, stepping towards the hole.

"Take one step more towards him and that hole, I'm leaving you." Edge threatened. The crowd booed loudly at him, obviously pissed. Lita froze, anger coursing through her veins. How could she ever think she was in love with such an ass hole? Lita questioned herself silently. She spun around to glare murderously at Edge, who stumbled back a few steps at her glare.

"Buh-bye!" she wiggled her fingers at him as a wave and stalked back to the hole, taking a deep breath before jumping back in. The audience went insane with clapping and cheering, and many were laughing at the completely flabbergasted look on Edge's face.

"I think Lita just announced her disengagement to the Rated R Superstar." Jerry laughed. The crowd started chanting.

"Matt! Lita!" they chanted repeatedly and were rewarded when Lita's head popped out of the hole again, before she dragged herself, arm bleeding from where Kane's piece of wood had hit her, out of the hole. Then she mostly dragged Matt Hardy out, who had lost plenty of blood from his forehead, as you could tell where it trailed down his face. The two had finally managed to defeat Kane when he didn't realize Lita had come back and Matt distracted him so Lita could hit the big red monster over the head with a steel chair. Kane swung around, his piece of wood clipping Lita's arm, making her gasp out in pain. Before Matt Hardy finished him off by hitting him over the head with a different steel chair.

"Get someone out here!" Lita yelled when Matt suddenly slumped against her, passed out from blood loss. The audience shared worried murmurs.

"Oh Uh, this could be serious. It looks like Matt Hardy has lost a lot of blood." Michael explained. Five paramedics rushed into the ring and moved Matt to a stretcher, carrying him backstage. Lita started to follow, but Edge grabbed her not bleeding arm.

"Lita!" he exclaimed indignantly. The audience booed. Lita turned to him, glaring horribly.

"Screw you! You wouldn't even attempt to save me!" Lita hissed at him, ripping her arm from his grasp and sticking him the bird, stalking backstage. The audience laughed at the shocked look on Edge's face. Lita had already made it backstage when Edge regained his wits.

"O-oh yeah? Well, I'm over you! We're over!" Edge yelled. The audience burst out laughing at his attempt to control the situation.

Lita sighed the paramedics had left and told her to call her when Matt woke up. They had cleaned his face and closed off the wound. They said he had lost a lot of blood, but would be fine. Lita stared into space and ran her fingers through Matt's hair to calm herself.

"Kiss me." A voice rasped, and Lita looked down at Matt amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Is that a command?" she asked.

"Yes." Matt nodded, then he pouted. "It will make my cut feel better." He tried to persuade her, by using a baby voice. Lita laughed softly.

"Then it's true," she leaned closer, "My wish is your command." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Matt held her head there for a few seconds before they both had to come up for air.

"You do know the saying is your wish is my command, right?" Matt asked, smirking slightly. Lita looked at him, irritation flashing in her eyes. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Lita growled. Matt chuckled.

"My wish is your command." Matt grinned and Lita opened her mouth to complain, but Matt pulled her down to his lips.


End file.
